hougen's tragic life
by KahnShao
Summary: Hougen's tragic life starts out. this is before he tries for Ohu Pass and before he meets Gin and later on Weed. the ending is not really the way i want it (on a time limit). but i want to showcase Hougen and eventually tell why he is the way he is. ill try and update when i can. as usual, reviews wecome. flames make good firewood
**Hougen's Tragic life**

 **Hougen had lived in the dilapidated shed with his brother and about 6 other dogs. Well, 5 other dogs now. One lay dead at his feet. Dead from starvation. Hougen had assumed leadership of this "pack" along with his brother Genba. Hougen and Genba were harlequin great danes. Hougen having his ears cropped and Genba having both his ears were the only way to tell the two apart. The pack of dogs were left in the shed to fend for themselves by their careless owner who only came by on occasion to drop off a bag of food which was about once a week. He let the dogs sort it out themselves coming less and less. He figured that whichever dog was the last one standing he could train to fight. He was a dog fighter after all and could not afford weak dogs. These visits brought food and severe beatings to make the dogs aggressive.**

 **The dog lay dead at his feet and the other dogs surrounded him. Genba and Hougen stood over the dog glaring at the others. "Eat him. Eat him or ill kill the whole lot of you." Hougen growled. One of the dogs cowed and whimpered. "Eat him? He was our friend and you say to eat him?" he was a small mutt mixed with husky and some unknown breed. He did not want to eat the dog in front of him. He has heard tales from other dogs and even his own father (long gone) that eating the flesh of another dog was not only forbidden, it could make you sick and kill you. Hougen was undettered as his brother. "Well, we'll just have to find out then won't we. The human has not come back in several days with the bag of food. There is no telling when…if he will come back." Genba growled.**

 **The younger dog cowed back and his stomach rumbled. He was hungry. They all were. And the two older dogs were right. There was no telling if the human would come back. Hunger and instinct finally won over and he ate as well as the other dogs. Hougen and Genba let the other dogs eat first, not to be polite, but because they were use to going without food for stretches of time. The other dogs were not. And if a fight broke out, both brothers preferred a challenge not some weakling to fight them. The man did not come back for many days. More dogs fell and were devoured. Fights were the common place for real and or imagined offenses. After finishing off a dog that had foolishly broke pack law by staring at Hougen, the great dane fell asleep. His belly full for the moment. And he began to dream.**

 _Eight week old Hougen had been pulled away from his mother and separated from along with his brother who was taken elsewhere. He was frightened of the other bigger dogs who took notice of him, but did not offer solace in the slightest. In fact, he learned one of life's hardest lessons. Do not look at a pack leader for a lengthy time. It was considered a challenge. Eight week old Hougen had learned this when he was slammed into the ground by a vicious pit bull mastiff. The dog had said nothing to him, just came over and worked him over really good. The other dogs told him to apologize before he was killed. 'apologize for what? I did nothing wrong…' Hougen thought to himself as he shakily got to his feet and managed to crawl away from the angry dog._

 _The next thing he knew, he was older. 4 months old and suffering through a beating by his master. The very one who locked him and his brother in the filthy shed. The human brought the stick down again and again on the dog's body. Hougen let out agonized howls of pain and when he went to turn and snap at the human who was causing said pain, the beatings intensified. He knew laying there would only make it worse than if he tried to fight back. So whenever the man came near him, he would get ready. The beatings hurt, but he got use to them. soon his was fighting at the drop of a hat. He had killed two dogs in the compound that had failed to yield to him when passing. 4 months old, just a pup, but did not know what it meant to be a puppy. Had he learned compassion from a caring human, he would have been an amazing loyal dog._

 _He was now one year old. The old pit/mastiff mix that had helped shape him into what he was tried attacking yet again. This time Hougen was ready. He tore into the dog with extreme hatred and had worked the dog over ripping open his belly pulling out the dog's intestines. As the dog lay dying he pleaded with Hougen to end his life. Despite Hougen being unable to change now, took pity on the dog and ended his life. He was not without mercy. Those who fought well, were given a decent death. This dog, although lost, had fought well and gave Hougen quite the challenge. The old dog deserved at least an honorable death._

 **Hougen awoke from the dream with a start. There was only him and his brother now. The shed was littered with shit, drying blood, and bones from the remains of the pack. Hougen knew that if the human came back, he would not come back again, until only one dog remained. And Hougen was not going to fight his brother. Genba was the only creature in this world he truly loved, and would die for him if needed. His brother felt the same way.**

 **"brother, when the human comes, we must make our move. If he sees two left, he will not come again until one of us is dead. Let us get him when he comes with the food bag." Genba readily agreed. When the human came, he would not be leaving again. The shed to the door unlocked and opened letting in bright light. The dogs backed away as they were trained to do and before the human's eyes could adjust to the darkness, they attacked knocking him back and tearing him into pieces. By the time they were done, the only thing that was remotely identifiable as human, were the clothing. The dogs tore him to pieces.**

 **They both left, setting out to claim a territory of their own. The best option was Ohu Pass. It had accsess to food, water, and more importantly, females and reliable male dogs. But taking it over, would mean removing Gin. The Boss dog, and his subordinates. But to do that, he would need to gather a large reliable pack. He figured that taking care of Gin and his pack would be no problem. Gin was 4-6 years old approx, middle age for a human. Hougen and his brother could pass as teens 17-19 in human years. They were within their prime.**

 **Overpowering the stupid akita Gin and his stupid shepard sidekick had been easy. They had taken the pair hostage. What they did not know was that Gin had son Weed. And Weed was gathering his pack of strong dogs. And unlike Hougen and Genba who led with fear and the promise of death for failure, Weed, like his father, lead with compassion and love. And it wasn't long before Weed had set out on his journey to find his father and put an end to Hougen and his pack, peacefully if possible.**


End file.
